Fuga (Wonderful World)
Summary Fuga is a playable character in Wonderful World. A combatant belonging to a Laboratory. Her younger brother is altered as an experimental body of the organization and it is obstinate, so she follow it accordingly. She is silent during her duties, she just silently does her job. Originally quiet but gentle woman. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Fuga Hertzwell Origin: Wonderful World Gender: Female Age: 20 Classification: Human, Assassin, Marksman, Older Sister. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Handgun Mastery (Can use two.), Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Wind, & Darkness.), her guns exceed ordinary combat damage in a whole clip of a combo. Attack Potency: Small Town level (Should scale to Chartette) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can go toe to toe with Chartette according to this calc) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Athletic Human (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible he can do better) Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level (According to this calc, Chartette's swing alone should be capable of this) Stamina: Very High (Has survived mass blood-loss, and kept fighting) Range: Regular Sidearm range. Standard Equipment: Witch Winder Fuga's twin Guns. It is most likely based on the IMI Desert Eagle .50 AE pistols, and have all the primary qualities of said gun, with the exception of ammo base, which has a shared clip system based on Magic. It uses regular firing, Ice shots, Wind shots, and Darkness shots. Despite poor compatibility in magic, Fuga can fix magical objects for a while at least. Intelligence: Very High (Fuga can complete her missions with high success, and is a very resourceful Femme Fatale.) Weaknesses: Her guns aren't that fast in terms of firing rate. Feats: Is a quiet killer, Tends to what appears to be a rare weapon duo, Her gun is on a class of its own, but is related to 44 Magnums & IMI Desert Eagles; both powerful sidearms. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire Magic:' Essentialy, the basic form of the four ammo type gun; The Witch Winder. *'Ice Magic:' Witch Winder's bullet type that can create icicles on impact. *'Wind Magic:' Faster than other bullets, & can even bounce on the ground. Weaker than other bullets though... *'Dark Magic:' Creates a Dark Hole as the bullet fires partway. This stuns the opponent as a result. *'Spider Webbings:' Fuga's signature weapon of the verse. She can create these to drag the opponent, or even ensnare them. *'Enchantment Barrett:' Fuga's Original Ability. Fuga's Twin Guns have four applications for their attacks: Fire Attribute acts like a regular sidearm. Ice Attribute can Freeze opponents. Wind Attribute allows for quickshots. and Darkness Manipulation halts the shots at fixed points, but creates powerful Dark Energy that if placed right, can deal acceptable damage. (NOTE: All moves requiring rounds can have four differing attributes.) *'Fire Attribute Load:' Fuga's rounds generate heat, & the amount of hits & power increases. Damage output is higher than the other rounds. *'Ice Attribute Load:' Fuga's rounds freeze on impact, allowing for a pause on an opponent for a split second, allowing Fuga to fire back. *'Air Attribute Load:' Fuga's rounds float on impact, and is faster than other shots. *'Dark Attribute Load:' Fuga's rounds are restricted in length, but are capable of stunning the opponent with a dark hole. However, this shouldn't be seen as an attack, as it doesn't technically hit the enemy. *'Enchantment Order:' Fuga's EX Ability. Fuga quickly fires a round with quicker timing than her other moves. Unlike all her other gun based attacks, this doesn't waste any ammo. *'Back Shot:' Fuga's Command Normal. Shoots a round from behind. Wastes a round. *'Aiming Fire:' Regular Shot from Fuga's Gun, Wastes a round. *'Quick & Dead:' Spaghetti Western style Shot, Wastes a round. *'Needle Shoot:' Fuga kicks the opponent, and while they're vulnerable, get shot by Fuga's Gun, Wastes a round. *'Cross Shot:' One of the few moves in ALL of the Wonderful World Verse that can shoot two foes at most at the same time; one in the air, and from behind, Wastes two rounds. *'Gunner's High:' Fuga pulls out both of her Guns, and rapid fires the opponent, Wastes four rounds. *'One Summer:' Fuga does a Flip Kick that can be also used in the air. *'Spider Joker:' Fuga's Finish Skill. Has the same four attributes as the rest of her other Gun-Based Moves. Can be used even with 0 ammo as it reloads before the actual attack. Fuga shoots the opponent, sending them flying, then she shoots them again, to drag back the opponent for several more shots. As they get sent flying again, they get trapped in a web, only to get shot with the rest of the clip. As the attack ends, Fuga Auto-Reloads. Stats *'Height:' 165cm *'Weight:' 55kg *'Likes:' Caring for Guns *'Hates:' The Organization she resides in *'Values:' Her Younger Brother Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wonderful World Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Antiheroes Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Assassins Category:Characters Category:Element Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7 Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Thread Users